Criminal
by My SunSet
Summary: esto es un song-fic y es totalmente pilly (mi primer pilly) y esta basado en la canción criminal de britney spears espero que les guste y espero como una loca sus reviews (son muy importantes para mi sus comentarios ;) aviso para pili : preparate para gritar jeje.


Buenos días, tardes, noches, madrugada a todo ser viviente que este leyendo esto, este es mi segundo song-fic y me encanta los song-fic,se basa en la canción ¨criminal¨ de¨ britney spears¨ se que algunos no les gusta ,pero otros sí ,yo no soy ni de un lado ni del otro solo considero la canción de mi agrado y espero que les guste. Y vean el video tendrá un poco de sentido

**Aviso: no es para chicos ok es para un poquito más grandes y hay un poco de lime (no se le diría lime pero se acerca a un lime) espero que les guste. Y es pilly espero que te guste pili jejeje y algo aquí ya son adultos ok**

**En una fiesta formal en una mansión lujosa…**

-mira chiquita quita esa cara de que estuvieras en un funeral y por lo menos saca una sonrisa por una vez en tu vida-dijo agustín mirando de frente a la pilar, (agustín es el ¨supuesto¨ novio de pili) ella solo volteo para otro lado ignorándolo, agustín se enojo y la tomo del rostro con fuerza-oye cuando te hablo mirame a la cara y no me faltes el respeto-pili salió corriendo al parecer con el sujeto que fue no la trataba muy bien.

-lo siento por eso chicos-les dijo Agustín mirando como la chica se hiba al baño y los tipos con los que estaba hablando lo miraban.

**Con pili:**

Ella estaba mirándose en el espejo llorando, traia un vestido dorado brillante –_no amo a ese tipo porque estoy con el-_penso ella, se seco una lagrima y salió del baño.

Al salir logro observar como Agustín le coqueteaba a otra chica ,se le acerco y los separo.

-por lo que veo, hoy no estas trabajando en la calle esta noche-le dijo pili sarcásticamente a la chica que se ofendió .

-¿!que demonios pasa con tigo?!-le dijo Agustín a pilar agarrándola de la muñeca y sacándola del tiro a la acera de la calle pero ella se logro incorporar.

-¡¿Cómo te atrevez a faltarme el respecto de esa manera?!- le dijo agarrándola para volverla a lanzar al suelo-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿con quien crees que estas hablando?-le grito Agustín para después darle un puñetazo a pili en la cara ella grito de dolor , de repente un sujeto en una moto que iva pasando por allí llamo la atención de Agustín , el tipo bajo de su moto y el sujeto lo tomo de su camisa y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Agustín siguió de pie ,así que el le remato otro golpe en la cara para dejarlo en el suelo.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto el rubio a la señorita.

-si-respondio ella, el tipo se alejo hacia su moto pero ella lo interrumpió-¡espera!-dijo ella para cercarse a Agustín y darle una **dolorosa** patada en su…amiguito (no encontraba palabras jeje)

-ahora si estoy bien-dijo ella viendo como Agustín gimío al darle ella la patada, Se monto en la moto de del rubio y el acelero.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto pili al rubio, este rio y le repondio -billy, y ¿el tuyo?-

-pilar, pero dime pili-le dijo la chica abrasandolo más fuerte por la velocidad en la que hiba la moto del muchacho

-ok pero me gusta más pilar-le dijo Billy.

-no te estoy preguntando, te estoy afirmando que me digas pili-le dijo la chica,al parecer la chica tenia carácter.

al llegar a lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado , se bajaron se bajaron de la motocicleta y entraron a la edificación, estaba toda sucia y dañada pero que se esperaba ella de un estafador y ladrón, no esperaba un caballero en un carruaje regalándole joyas SWAROVSKI ( es una marca de joyas famosa, por si algunos no sabían) pilar se acerco a una pared de casilleros y abrió uno en el contenía un arma para ser precisos una pistola, Billy se volteo para ver a la chica mirando el arma de espaldas se, volteo y se le acerco al tocarla de la cintura ella se estremeció y se volteo solo para encontrarse con la mirada de esos ojos verde penetrantes de ese sexy rubio, el se le quedo mirando y paso una mano por su cabello acariciandolo, pili mando todo al diablo ya no le importaba enamorase de ese chico rebelde, lo tomo desprevenido por el cuello y lo acerco hacia ella acortando el pequeño espacio de centímetros entre ellos, después de unos infinitos minutos para ellos, el organismo de nuestro cuerpo humano volvió a hacer de las suyas pidiendo a gritos el maldito oxigeno, se separaron pero eso no sería el fin, sería el comienzo de una noche de placer, amor y mucha seducción por parte de los dos (no habrá lemo como les dije arriba XD).

Pili se despertó al sentir los rayos del sol refrejados delicadamente en su rostro, se despertó para notar que el rubio no estaba acostado en la cama con ella, miro hacia un lado pero se tranquilizo al notar a ¨su¨ Billy caminando hacia ella con una taza de café.

-¿Cómo dormistes amor?-le pregunto el oji-verde (sin camisa para rematar jeje) con una sonrisa picara por lo sucedido de anoche.

-mmm…esta dulce el café como tu-le dijo ella saboreando el sorbo de café que tomo, para el esa simple oración respondió su pregunta picara. Después de aquel suceso pili decidió salir de ¨compras¨ a una pequeña tienda de la esquina.

**Con pili:**

Ella se estaba robando unos cuantos objetos metiéndolos en su bolso, hasta que lavanto un poco su camiseta blanca para notar un arma en sus pantalones decidió dejar su bolso y se acerco al mostrador apuntando al vendedor con su arma en mano.

-¡DEME TODO EL MALDITO DINERO!-le exijo la chica al sujeto de la caja registradora, el comenzó a introducir en una bolsa todo el dinero, pero el otro dueño de la tienda lo noto y al ver que la chica que estaba un poco distraída la hecho de la tienda.

La noticia del ¨robo¨ se corrió por aquella ciudad alertando a todo el poblado de tener precauciones, pero el nuevo grupo de ¨amantes ladrones¨ no cesaría a dejar de robar y engañar, ya eran un equipo hasta el final.

-nos acaban de informar de un nuevo atraco que resulto fallido en un local cerca del centro de la ciudad, los atacados describieron al sospechoso como una chica entre unos 20 años-dijo un reportero de un canal de televisión, dicho esto aparecieron una foto de ella con Billy en la pantalla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto pili mirando a un Billy despreocupado.

-¿Qué piensas que hagamos? O ¿Qué debemos hacer?-le dijo sensualmente para acorralarla contra la pared.

-te amo-le dijo sin remordimiento y sin pena alguna a Billy, este sonrio complacido tomandole del mentón para elevar un poco su cabeza y robarle un beso. (y algo creo que pili esta gritando desde la última parte que lo hicieron, y algo pili , lo volvieron a hacer)

**A la siquiente mañana:**

Después de esa noche los dos se encontraban en diferente partes de aquel apartamento algo llamo la atención de pili, al alzar la mirada pudo notar que en unos televisores que útilizaban como cámaras de seguridad aparecieron unos sujetos uniformados con escopetas y varios tipos de armas blancas.

-¡billy!-llamo la chica un poco asustada, el se volteo a verla y ya sabía lo que se aproximaba.

**Con los oficiales:**

-Escuchen ustedes abran fuego cuando se los ordene- dijo uno de los oficiales y comenzaron a hacer una cuenta regresiva del 5 en reversa.

**Con los ladroncitos (XD):**

Billy se acerco rápidamente a la chica y la tomo de la mano , pasaron 4 segundos y decidieron voltear ya que estaban de espaldas y al verse no dudaron en unir sus labios, para él era como perderse en un laberinto del que nunca podría escapar. Después de ese último segundo una gran cantidad de balas y perdigones comenzaron a atravesar aquellos muros de cemento, pero a ellos no les importaba un bledo lo de podría suceder a su alrededor solo querían ese momento grabado en su mente o para ser precisos grabado en sus corazones. Después de un infinito minuto de balasos en aquellas paredes los uniformados recibieron la orden de_¨!alto al fuego!¨ _ al detenerse entraron a la edificación recubierta de escombros y polvo. Comenzaron a revisar por doquier pero no encontraron retos o algún posible cuerpo uno de los oficiales a cargo todo un intercomunicador y emitió un mensaje.

-los sospechosos han abandonado el edificio, repito… los sospechosos han abandonado el edificio-dijo el oficial. luego miro hacia una ventada destruida y logro divisar una motocicleta alejándose del lugar

-¡maldita sea ¡-maldijo el oficial al notar que esa moto le pertenecía a ese chico rubio de ojos verdes y su compañera .

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado y no olviden sus reviews ,y espero que pili haya gritado al leer esto ( estoy segura que va a tomar venganza jeje) y un saludo a dark,ka,aky y pili .**

**Se despide Connie.c (quien más va a ser)**


End file.
